dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Night of the Living Dancers
"Night of the Living Dancers" is the 15th episode of season two. It aired on June 12th, 2012. Synopsis Kelly makes a drastic decision. Maddie continues to struggle with her confidence issues and Melissa is going to do anything to get Maddie back on top. Abby gives Holly one of the most impossible tasks for her: creating the most elaborate costumes ever for a group routine. Competition Attended Energy in Chicago, Illinoishttp://www.energyndc.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/Competition-Results-for-Chicago.pdf on April 21-22, 2012.http://www.energyndc.com/competitions/regionals/williamstown-new-jersey Weekly Dances Summary The episode starts with the pyramid and Maddie is on the bottom for the first time. Abby is taking the girls to Energy dance with Brooke, Paige and Chloe performing solos, Nia and Mackenzie doing a duet, and a zombie-themed group number. Abby also confronts Chloe on how she missed practice one day, but Christi says that Chloe had a doctor appointment. Melissa is angry that Maddie is at the bottom and wants to know why, but the moms think it was because Melissa was no longer working at the front desk and wasn't kissing up to Abby all the time. Abby takes Kelly aside and tells her to get rubber stoppers for Paige's chair and for Brooke to take a voice lesson. Kelly is reluctant for Brooke to take a lesson, but Brooke decides to take one. During rehearsal, Kelly and Melissa are trying to clean up the chair with black marker and Kelly realizes she forgot to put stoppers on the chair, which makes Abby throw the chair in front of Paige. This leads to a major argument between Kelly and Abby, in which Kelly storms out saying that she was done at Abby's. However, the next day, Paige and Brooke return, but Kelly refuses to go in and decides to make costumes outside. At Maddie's technique private, Abby talks to her about regaining her confidence and Melissa comes in, Maddie rushing out as soon as her mother enters. Melissa tells Abby that after Chloe's doctor appointment, Christi took her to the movies. At competition, Paige, Brooke, and Kelly don't go with the group on the bus and are late to the competition. Melissa convinces Maddie to go ask Abby to do her solo. Abby allows her to do it, but when Kelly arrives and learns, she gets upset and pulls both Paige and Brooke's solo; later, Kelly debates whether she should let her daughters perform in the group dance, but decides to let them make their own decision this time. Chloe does her solo with no problem, but when Maddie comes and does her solo, her music begins to skip badly. Maddie keeps on dancing and gets large cheers and several people give her a standing ovation. The duet does a great job, as does the group dance (with Brooke and Paige included), both winning in their categories. After awards, the girls are taken out of the room and Abby and Kelly get into another argument, with Abby leaving furiously. Quotes Trivia *'Pyramid': **Chloe **Nia, Brooke **Paige, Mackenzie, Maddie *Melissa revealed she is no longer working at the front desk. *Brooke wrote her own song called "Summer Love Song" and sings a line of it in this episode. The whole version was later released on iTunes. *Maddie re-performs the dance she forgot in Paramus, NJ. *There are two versions of the "Glam" dance featured in this episode. The first one is the version featured in this episode that has the zombie and statue theme and the other one features more ALDC members (including Payton Ackerman and Nick Dobbs) and retains only the statue theme, not the zombie theme. That version was performed in the 2012 Abby Lee Dance Company Concert "Once in a Lifetime" and was briefly shown in The Recital to End All Recitals. Pictures of the second version of the dance being performed at Dance Educators of America are available here. Photo Gallery To view the photo gallery for "Night of the Living Dancers," [[Night of the Living Dancers/Gallery|'click here']]. Video Gallery References *Official Competition Results (pdf) Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Group Dances Category:Chloe Solos Category:Maddie Solos Category:Duets Category:No Trios Category:Contemporary Category:Lyrical Category:Acro Category:Energy Category:Chicago Category:Illinois Category:April Competitions Category:1st Place Wins Category:2nd Place Wins Category:3rd Place Wins